Broken
by Scifan
Summary: Story was for a Shep/Whump challenge. We had to change a whump scene normally done by another character and then change it as if it was John. I chose the last scenes of Broken Ties. It's rated T for some scene description.


**Broken**

**Writer's note:** This is for a Shep/Whump fic challenge. The challenge is to take and rewrite another SGA character's whump scene (Rodney, Teyla, Ronon, Radek, etc.) as Shep whump. I am choosing "Broken Ties" There are so many Ronon whump scenes that it was hard to choose, but the one scene that hit me the hardest was when Ronon was going through withdrawals. Some lines are directly from the episode.

Teyla, Keller, Ronon and Rodney are in the Observation Room looking down into the Isolation Room, where Sheppard was being held and strapped down on a gurney. They mournfully watched as Sheppard frantically tried to get loose from his restraints. They can see the pain he was going through, but there was nothing they could do.

Ronon exhaled a long sigh. He had just seen, only days ago, one of his Satedan friends go through the same thing, but at the time he didn't care. Tyre had betrayed them when he kidnapped Sheppard and then offered him to the Wraith. The last thing they expected when they went to rescue Sheppard was that he had been converted into a Wraith Worshipper. He was shocked when John pistoled whipped him, knocking him to his knees. If it wasn't Sheppard he would've killed him where he stood. He also had to worry about Tyre's dagger draped across Teyla's throat. Once again he felt Tyre had betrayed him, even though Atlantis was able to help him get free of enzyme that caused him to be an addict.

Woolsey had entered the room, but Ronon didn't notice until he asked Dr. Keller, "What kind of a time frame for recovery are we looking at?"

Keller frowns, "It's impossible to predict. He has so much of the enzyme running through him that his body can hardly process it. When it eventually does, that's when he'll come down."

John began to yell, "Let me go, dammit! Let me GO!"

Sheppard could feel every part of him wanting to get free, make his way to the gate room and escape. Escape to meet his master and get his "reward" for returning and being a good servant. The pain was unbearable. Every muscle, bone and nerve in his body was on fire and it only grew worse the longer he stayed there and the more he fought to get out of the straps the kept him bond. "Do you hear me? Get me out of here!"

Teyla turned away. She couldn't bear watching any more. She bit the inside of her bottom lip to try to stop any tears welling up and any exclamation of frustration to escape. She wanted to be strong for John, for the team, but it was getting less and less easier as time continued on and John yelled more. There were even times when it seemed he was almost crying while shouting.

Rodney had to look away as well. He couldn't watch one of his best friends go through this and for the first time… in a very long time, he was speechless. He didn't know what to say or do. This was something he couldn't fix. No amount of brilliance or scientific know how could help John in this situation. He felt completely useless and helpless.

"I want to see him," Ronon's voice boomed through the silent room. Both Woolsey and Keller nodded in agreement.

Ronon walked down the hallway that led to the Isolation Room. There stood two guards in front of the door. Ronon motioned his head to the guards to let him in and they opened the door.

John tried to position himself better to see who was entering the room. When he realized it was Ronon he forced a fake smile to great his tall friend.

"Hey there Chewie… pal… buddy," John said while sitting up, his eyes wide and manic.

"Buddy? You hit me with your pistol and tried to serve us to the Wraith," Ronon responded coldly. It was all he could do to keep his composure.

"Ah, you didn't believe I'd actually do that, did you? It was an act. I'm fine… you can let me go now. We can even go together to find Tyre and um… take care of him too," John winked, hinting what he actually meant of the meaning 'taking care of'.

Ronon's facial expression remained unchanged, firm, serious, "Tyre is dead."

John looked surprised, but quickly became indifferent, "Good… now we don't have to… take care of him. He was a waste of a human being any way… definitely not an honorable Satedan. "

Ronon's brow furled, his lips pursed in anger and his voice deepened," He gave up his life to save you and to destroy the Wraith lab… in case you were thinking of going back." Ronon paused, inhaling hard through his nostrils. "There is no longer any question about his honor."

John was quiet for a moment. His eyes still hysterically wide, fists clenched as he continued to pull on his restraints. Ronon could almost see the wheels turning in his head.

"Sorry to hear that buddy," John spoke without any remorse. "How about you let me go and we'll go to my quarters and we'll drink some beer….. Better yet…. let's go to that bar we went to last month. With that barkeep that you were so found of."

Ronon lowered his head, "Can't do that man."

"I thought you were my friend!" John shouted angrily.

Ronon stayed calm, "I am… and so are the rest of us… You'll see." Ronon turned and started to want away.

"I order you to let me go! I'm your commanding officer!" John continued yelling.

Ronon paused briefly, grievous over his friend's state and continued out the door without looking back.

Through the rest of the day John continued to scream. His voice getting hoarse as the night drew closer. Ronon, Teyla and Rodney vigilantly stayed in the Observation Room, painfully watching Sheppard as he seemed to get worse and worse, but they couldn't leave him.

Night had fallen and John continued to thrash about. His wrists were raw from the constant pulling on his bonds. Sweat mingled with his tears and he doubled over in pain.

"KILL ME!" John cried with tears streaming down his face. "Please just kill me!"

Rodney is sitting in the corner of the Observation Room, feeling mentally and physically worn from the day, but puts it aside….knowing that Sheppard felt a whole lot worse than him. He buried his face in his hands as John cried in pain.

Teyla walked away from the viewing window as Ronon tightened his grip on the railing in front of him and turned his head away. Teyla saw Rodney sitting there and placed a gentle hand on his shoulder.

"Rodney, go. Go get something to eat and get some rest," she consoled him.

He shook his head and looked up, "No, I'll… I'll stay. I want to be here for him."

"And you will be, but for now there is nothing we can do. Ronon and I will let you know if there is any change." Teyla gave him her pleading eyes and though he knew she was right a big part of him felt guilty.

"She's right," Ronon added as he rotated around. "You should go... I'll let you know if anything changes." He looked at Teyla. "You need to go too. You have a little one to think about."

Teyla sighed, knowing he was correct.

"You're not going?" Rodney queried.

Ronon shook his head, "Nah. I'm gonna stay here. That way if anything changes I can get a hold of you." Rodney nodded his head in agreement.

"Perhaps we can take turns. This way someone will be with John at all time," Teyla suggested.

"Yeah. Sure… whatever," Ronon replied as he crossed his arms and returned watching over Sheppard.

Teyla and Rodney reluctantly started to leave the room, but Rodney paused, "You'll let us know if anything changes, right? No matter what time."

Ronon didn't bother turning around, "Yeah…" Rodney sighed and frowned and followed Teyla out of the room.

During the night it got quiet. John finally stopped screaming, but things didn't get better. John started to have dry heaves. He couldn't control the lurching reaction as his stomach muscles convulsed. The bile and acid taste lingered in his already dry mouth and he struggled to catch a breath in between every painful episode.

A nurse walks over and wipes the sweat off his forehead.

John moaned in pain, "Please… please make it stop." The nurse gave him a sympathetic look, but there was nothing she could do.

John continued to groan, "Oh God, please help me," when he wasn't double over heaving.

Ronon rested his head on the glass. Sheppard looked so pitiful. It took all of his strength to not go down there and take him away, but he knew that wouldn't save him. He knew Atlantis was the best place for him, but it still killed him inside.

The night progressed on. Sheppard no longer had the dry heaves, but his body began to convulse. Ronon contacted Teyla and Rodney to let them know. They rushed over as soon as they could.

"Has he been doing this all night?" Rodney asked.

"No." Ronon frowned as he looked down upon Sheppard. "He had the dry heaves earlier."

"And you didn't tell us?" Ronon angrily questioned him.

"Trust me…It wasn't something you would want to see," Ronon replied in a soft voice. "I did you both a favor."

Rodney was ready to debate Ronon decision, but Teyla stopped him by placing a gentle hand on his chest and getting in between Ronon and Rodney. She looked up at Ronon, "Thank you," then turned back to Rodney. "We are most grateful for your… thoughtfulness."

Rodney sadly nodded and walked up to the viewing window. He was tried and upset, just like the rest of them and he knew this was not the time or place to be arguing.

Teyla's face grimaced, "How long can this go on? I do not believe he can take it much longer."

"I don't know." Ronon solemnly replied.

Teyla went down to the Isolation Room and sat next to Sheppard. He was unaware of her presence… either that or he was too weak to care. His face was pasty and pale, and as the convolutions lessened, he began to shiver with chills.

Keller came in to monitor John's condition and saw the distressed look on Teyla's face as she watched John, "As hard as it is to see him go through this… it's actually a good sign." Keller placed a reassuring hand on Teyla's arm. "It means it's coming out of his system. He's coming to the end of it."

Teyla sighed with watery eyes, "I hope so. I do not know how much more he can take."

Time passed by, John had settled down and was finally sleeping peacefully. His team mates took turns visiting him, continually letting him know that they were by his side, whether he knew they were there or not.

It was Rodney's turn to sit by John in the Isolation Room and decided to tell him of the story of why his parents thought he'd be an excellent pianist. He continued on, try to recall the name of his teacher… all he remembered was that it ended with a 'ski'.

John heard mumbling in the background as he slowly gained consciousness. "Ronon?" John said feebly. He looked over to see Rodney sitting there, looking surprised. "I should've known it wasn't Ronon….. He doesn't talk that much."

Rodney smiled, "Hey… how are you feeling?"

"Like crap… how'd you think I'd feel?" John sarcastically responded. He looked down at his restraints and gave him a little tug. "You think you can get someone to get me out of these things."

Rodney got up. His smile wider than before and extremely excited, "Yeah… sure… of course. I'll be right back."

"And get me something to eat! I'm…" John shouted as Rodney was leaving the room. "… starving." He spoke normally, thinking that Rodney was already out of earshot. Plus he could hear Rodney announcing down the corridor. "He's back! Sheppard is back!"

He was later transferred to the infirmary when they knew he was in the clear. Rodney stayed with him of a little while, finding more personal tidbits to share with him. Woolsey came by to wish him well and many other people of Atlantis did too, but there was one person he really wanted to see.

He heard the infirmary door open and he strained his neck to see, but quickly relaxed when he realized it was Teyla. She could see the disappointment look on his face.

"I can come back if you do not wish to see me," Teyla said humbly.

"No… no. I was just expecting…."John started to say.

"Ronon?" Teyla completed.

"Yeah… he hasn't come to see me since I …" John grimaced. "Since I was l cleared. I want to talk to him about all that has happened."

Teyla pulled up a chair beside him and spoke to him gently, "And I'm sure he will eventually come and see you. He stayed by your side the whole time. I'm sure he barely got any sleep, but perhaps he knows you want to talk about what had happened and about Tyre." John nodded to confirm. "I do not think he's ready to talk. He is most likely mourning the loss of one friend while also feeling grateful for not losing another."

John hung his head in shame. He felt guilty. That somehow he was to the blame of all of that had happened and he felt that he had to find a way to fix it… if he ever could.

Teyla placed a gentle hand on his as she rose from her chair, "Give him time, John. He will come around." She knew he needed time to be alone, to process everything. She began to leave, but stopped and turned around. Sadness filled her eyes. "He does not blame you, John, for what has happened. He blames himself."

Somehow, that didn't make it any better for Sheppard.

The End.


End file.
